Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-15+4(8a-6)}$
Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -15 + {4(}\gray{8a-6}{)} $ $ -15 + {32a-24} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 32a {-15 - 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 32a {-39}$ The simplified expression is $32a-39$